digidestine in england part 1, we're moving extend
by MILKLIM
Summary: see orginal for details, same stuff only edited a lil more added on and a few edits same stuff a chapt one none extend


digidestined in England and TK's new adventure

by Katie Paxton-fear

1st October 2007

When the world was in trouble 5 years ago, I never though I'd see my twin kai again. of course we were 8 and didn't know better when we said see you soon. I'd almost forgotten about her then I kept having dreams when patamon 1st digivoled it to angemon and was a digiegg I know that kai used her digimon black-terriormon to help him but I didn't tell anyone it's was cool because it was the secret of the 9th digidestine…

Kai then came back around a year ago with a D-3 like the new digidestined and she still had her crest- though yolie found shadow quite morbid kai new the crest was utterly important. She then got a digiegg of shadow and helped us defeat mummymon with argumon, mum says were moving to England I hope I will see kai again last time we looked the say except se had red and black. I feel she is a self-contained morbid person, I'm not sure about the morbid part but I'm sorta self contained witch Cody pointed out odd.

Kai's computer dairy

1/11/07

I was walking to school yesterday when a ball hit me on the head naturally I made sure it was delivered, hard to its owner him I laughed at them then I noticed my D-3 was bleeping I went into an ally to see what was wrong it was going crazy I thought the football had just hit it but then bubblemon came out my bag at he startled me.

"Why are you bubblemon?" I enquired

"I don't know fist I was malomon then I saw a flash and became bubblemon hic."

This was certainly odd then I saw TK face twice (one when we were 8 then when we were 12) flash in front of my eyes it didn't worry me that much I just thought it was a normal day…

My adopted parents enquired why I skipped school and said I was permentaly excluded, 'yes' this was great before I even heard the rest I new this meant no school ever home education, I've always wanted it the children at school are not worthy of my superior intellect. Ha ha ha.

2nd October 2007

My mum says were moving to a place called Woking I hope its nice she says were going a week early and staying in a hotel since we can't officially live there until we've filled out some forms she says I have to upgrade my English so I don't get teased I was like my English is perfect. I hope patamon likes it there I sometimes worry how he's going to take it Kari says I'm the worried one about moving she says she will visit I hope she brings rice balls I will defiantly miss Japan but I think if I review this my life might have a glint of hope, hey its my crest!

Kais computer dairy

2/11/07

Things are getting bad I'm passing to well at home school and my tutor things I'm cheating she must off never taught someone as good as me :D. I'm to good for her my crest keeps glowing things are getting weird in my house. next door losers are moving to a old people home they should of gone a long long long long time ago, I don't know how there're still alive I gonna ask then that hmm. I have decided to do a study on the average school child my age, to see why my tutor believes I am cheating just because my math a science grades are one of the highest in the country. now I don't go to school my best mate Chloe (the best in the country) is worried (but secretly jealous about me) saying she knew this would happen I said big woop, I love not having to going to school but sigh, no one understands me. I get emails form Cody often than normal I wonder whats going on that's making him ask me if I'm alright and how my digimon is I almost always comment on his English of course I speak fluent Japanese but its polite to get them in English. He said TK coming to him for English lessons he asks me if I thought he was good enough it a English person spoke to him they would naturally think he's English his slang is up to date the grammar in his writing could use some work but other than that his English is impeccable, the other digidestined only speak Japanese So I honour their traditions like Cody honours mine.

Memo: must email Izzy about my digivice and crest and my house

3rd October

After three days since we were moving its being put into place mum said she was planning this for ages so I must say goodbye to the digidestined I resent them I really want to live in Japan but my heart says England Kari wants to come but mum says that at Christmas she can come I really want her to come now and live with us. I am kinda exited though, so is patamon a chance to see kai again would be excellent. My mum send me to learn English form Cody he's a really good teacher and I've learnt a lot he said I should study the culture as well to pass for English he mostly teaches me slang 'in today's world that's all you need to know' but he is a hard but fair teacher bless you Cody. I had a chat with the original digidestined –kai. Kari wasn't allowed to come because she was not there at summer camp when the digivices fell form the sky, izzy told us kai was experiencing on phenomena like when tenomon 1st tried to digivole she told him that malomon turned into bubblemon for no reason odd things are happening izzy asked he could come I told him it would be too much hassle on my part he accepted it but I should I see kai document what happens to her digivice. What a waste of time I thought. This evening I asked about school she said the people next door had a tutor and I would have lessons with their daughter it seamed plausible I asked about computer, internet, and digiport. he said he was working on a solution for that he took his laptop out of its case and turned it on

"Guys, he's having a computer moment" said Mimi

Me, Tai, matt, Joe, sora and izzy all laughed, the other digidestined weren't sure what was funny if only they had gone to camp with us… I wonder what would of happen would they of got their digivice's as well? Would they of been uploaded to the digiworld? Now I think about it I'm not sure I never thought about it so I emailed kai my quires.

"TK, a digiports open in England and they are a developed country they should have computers" said izzy

The Davis said the oddest thing

"Good luck in England"

3/11/07

Kais computer diary

Bubblemon still won't digivole; I think he needs a trip to the digiworld. DIGIPORT OPEN . and a great light shone form the screen right at my D-3 transforming it to a new model it had a card swipe feature, a new connective port a D terminal. Stared in disbelieve as bubblemon digivoled to malomon.

I've got to go back and see what is was what this thing can do then a little voice stopped me

"kai, we can't go mum and dad will notice!!" malomon shouted

"good idea maybe your right, tomorrow then we go to the digiworld again.!!" I replyed

"YOU have email kai" the computer said it was form TK so I left it good night malomon goodnight kai


End file.
